robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Combat Robot Hall of Fame
COPYRIGHT VIOLATION THE TEXT AND INFORMATION ON THIS PAGE IS DIRECTLY COPIED FROM THE COPYWRITTEN http://members.toast.net/joerger/hall_of_fame.html. REMOVE IT OR I WILL TAKE THIS UP WITH THE WIKIA ADMINISTRATORS Run Amok Do you think we should upload each of the images of the non-UK or US robots? For example, Nightmare, Blendo and Biohazard, for use on this page only? I was thinking of adding images of those we have, but maybe all should be on here. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't object to that idea, I just hope that it won't make people think it's okay to start creating articles for those robots. Christophee (talk) 23:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, that was the reason I held off. However, I've protected Biohazard, so people can no longer create it. It wouldnt be too much trouble. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:55, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I would agree with the idea, and we could maybe add a note to those guidelines that can be dismissed to tell everyone not to create those pages. 'Helloher (talk) 08:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Notable Mention Do we need to put these in a table and get pictrues for them? Helloher (talk) 15:35, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I have pictures for all of the non-Robot Wars entrants. I could do with a better one of Beauty 2 though. Helloher (talk) 18:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::If you're happy to do it, I see no reason to object to it. Christophee (talk) 22:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Also are we putting an Honourable Mention in the Honours section of a robot, because I notice Terrorhurtz has one, but Firestorm and others don't, just wanted to clarify before I go do it. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see why not. Go ahead. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) CSI Can you tell me why you reverted my edit to Disector etc on here? Its true and it provides extra background info for these robots. I know it in't Robot Wars, but this the CRHoF, surely we can allow little snipets? Llamaman201 (talk) 21:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :We are, or at least I think we are using only the summaries from the CRHoF website. If we are allowed to add more info than those summaries, then by all means put your information back in, it is extremely interesting and different. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay I didn't know that, I thought the info was what the others knew about them or found out etc. Funny how I just saw those robots on the screen and I was like "Hang on... They're on the CRHoF" :P Llamaman201 (talk) 21:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::That's fine Llama. TG, are we allowed to put extra info on the page or is it just the summaries from the actual website? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::To be perfectly frank, this isn't the place for trivia like "this robot appeared in CSI." The infoboxes should contain nothing more than a brief description of the bot, and the reason(s) it got so many votes. Mark J is working on getting a Battlebots Wikia going, you can post your factoids there. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::I was wondering when somebody would start a wiki for Battlebots. If he does start it, we should partner the two wikis to promote them on each other's wikis. I'm sure that would be benficial for everyone, especially in the early days of the wiki. Christophee (talk) 23:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sommeone already started one and all it was was one sentance saying biohazard is sucessful and the hall of fame page ripped from here. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I really don't understand why people start wikis if they're not willing to put any effort into them. That wiki is a joke. If I knew anything about Battlebots then I'd help out, but unfortunately I don't. Christophee (talk) 15:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Te He :::::::Look what I've just found: http://robotwarsuk.wikia.com. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Why would someone else start up another Robot Wars Wiki? Llamaman201 (talk) 20:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I've got no idea. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Its not the first time - I already got one shut down. It won't last, though. Angela or Catherine once told me they dont pay attention to what wikis get made anymore, they just grant requests. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I noticed when I created the Farthing Wood Wiki that you no longer have to have your request granted to start a wiki, you can just create whatever one you like. Do you know why they changed it? It made sense to have a proper screening process. Christophee (talk) 02:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I mean, without the screening process I would never have found this one. I don't know why, I'll wait for Catherine of Angela to reply. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC)